The Only Slightly Inisightful Story
by The Great and Powerful Ckik
Summary: The Only Slightly Insightful Story of a Captive Highschooler. My life was normal. Completely Normal. But that would all change very quickly... UlquiHime Very little bit of IchiHime in the beginning - DISCONTINUED
1. A short Prelude to Disaster

**The Only Slightly Insightful Story of Captive Highschooler**

**(A Short Prelude to Disaster)**

_My normal life was completely normal, as the word normal would generally imply. I woke up every morning, and -as thought it were only instinct- I would get ready for my day before I was even fully conscious and I would eat breakfast without even remembering what it was that I ate. Yes- completely normal._

_I would got to school, and I would do my work sitting quietly at my desk in the third row of the fifth column. It was like the military, but without the backbreaking manual labor. It was just routine that I would live like that._

_I would daydream and eat my self-packed lunches, and then skip home happily, hoping to stumble into the orange-haired boy I had a crush on. If I was out of food, I would go to the supermarket._

_Life was simple and serene and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way._

_But then I got involved in something that was quite frankly inevitable, so it would have seemed, and that is how my entire twisted life came to be._

_My best friends have been kidnapped, and my other best friends have gone to save them, and then those best friends all come back to reality just to be taken away again, and I was right in the middle of this like a duck in the center of a whirlpool just waiting to be sucked into the black, murky deeps that awaited it below. We've- and by 'we' I'm referring to our group of four highschool kids and a 'soul reaper' from another world entirely- been to different worlds and back._

_Worlds of samurai-fighting spirits and giant ghost-monsters that eat the souls of both the living and the dead. Worlds where monsters rule the ever darkening sands as the moon waits in the sky to be eaten whole by the hordes that await it if it were ever to touch down lightly onto the horizon._

_But our rescue party's (?) struggles were only just beginning the moment we stepped into the swirling vortex that led from the world of the mortal to the realm of the ghosts and spirits._

_The moment we set foot inside the dark purple gate, the world we knew and the routine we would follow from day to day was gone forever. Our fates were twisted in a way that could never be reversed, and the second hand of the new clock of our lives was set slowly in motion, whirling around unstoppably on the face of fate._

_This all seems normal to me, now._

_Yes- perfectly normal._


	2. Another Intro to How Fate can Crumble

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END OF TIME AS WE WOULD HAVE KNOWN IT IF WE EVER HAD A CHANCE…**

**(Another Introduction to How a Fate Can Crumble.)**

Ichigo had told her everything that day.

It was the day he decided to go to the Soul Society to get back the one who had given him he power to become a soul reaper in the first place- Kuchiki Rukia.

Everything being the Soul Society, Hollows, Wholes, Soul Reapers and all of the little bits of information that wouldn't be able to fit within the confines of those categories- everything down to smallest and yet most important piece of information… that he owed Rukia a dept, now, and that the carrot-head substitute soul reaper would have to pay it back, even if that meant going beyond the limits of a mortal human to become something that he could never… 'un-become'.

Orihime had unlocked her power, already. She could attack (weakly, but it was possible), guard, and heal using the pixies that were manifested by her will to save her friends and her desire to turn back time on something that had happened so long ago, yet mattered more than anything.

Ichigo wouldn't have to go alone, this time. Lord knows what would happen if he did have to. He wouldn't have been able to do much on his own, anyway.

But that's besides the point, because this is an introduction.

What mattered was that his friends were coming to help him, and they would help themselves by doing that, becoming stronger and more ready to help Ichigo when he needed help (if it was ever possible for him to need help).

Orihime, being the person she is, would want to help Ichigo more than anything, and that meant she would need to be stronger. **Much** stronger.

By the time they had gotten Rukia back, she was full well ready to die. But by then the entire Soul Society was supporting the 'Ryoka' intruders. So, only 3 remained who wanted Rukia dead.

One for power.

One for justice.

One for the fun of teasing a girl who was about to be killed.

They didn't get their way, of course.

The intruding party rescued their damsel in distress and quickly returned to the human world, only to be attacked by two arrancar, sent out by the god-complex self-proclaimed-ruler of the newly unvacanted (if that's a word) white, sandy desert called Hueco Mundo, which is a place inhabited mainly by evil, soul-eating spirits.

Yeah, great place for a castle.

Of course, they're more to that story, but why go in to detail.

That is after all, on of the more highlighted moments…


	3. Or Why the Defenses Should be Improved

**The Kidnapping of a Helpless Teenager**

**(Or Why the Defenses Should be Improved)**

_I was only returning from training with Rukia. I hadn't been home in months, and I couldn't bear to stay away from my friends or my normal life for much longer. So, I requested that I go back to my hometown, or at least try to make it back._

_Little did I know the fate that awaited my in the fact that everything I did to try and change my fate was futile. No matter what I had done, nothing would change the fact that they would get me, and nothing would change how much that changed me and my power to change others- if that made any sense._

_That's all well and good, but it's besides the point for now. It would be important later, but not know. _

_What waited for me through the darkening tunnel was much more terrifying than I would have expected._

_Inhuman strength, skin so hard that it was though no blade could cut it, and an insanely unique type of loneliness screaming in the aura surrounding him._

_-And I could sense all this._

_A pair of sparkling emerald eyes peered through the darkness. A pair of eyes so devoid of any kind of caring emotion, but at the same instant, so hard to fear._

_His thin body stepped gracefully out of the darkness, his bony hands remaining in the pockets of his all white outfit, the tails of his coat whipping in the harsh wind of the tunnel._

"_You will come with me, woman." He said, so calmly, yet so intimidating that it would have made a person any weaker fall to the ground helpless and scared._

"_No." I stood my ground vigilantly, the two older soul-reapers standing on either side of me unsheathing their sword, and brandishing them with the slight light from the other end of the tunnel glistening off of the metal blades._

_I could feel the thick tension of the moment, and wished time would freeze so I might have a chance to run away._

_There was no fighting in my peaceful, __**normal**__ life._

_But I had left that life a long while ago._

_And as reluctant as I was to have strayed from my path filled with the happiness I had always treasured, I took my small, hard steps off the road that I should have kept walking on, and followed the thin, barely noticeable path that lay before me. It was covered in thin, coarse grass and the pebbles kicked up when I walked._

_I would never be able to find my way back to that beaten and abused road, and I wanted as much as I could to turn and run back, and keep my eager dream moving the way it used to. I didn't want to think about what was about to happen, and I didn't want to remember that this was only happening in my mind._

_Much to the betrayal of my better judgment, I was thrown back into the real world- or at least, as close to the real world as I was going to get after moving from the reliable path I wished I was still on._

_What primarily brought me back was the loud yell I heard. It sounded like the voice of the soul reaper who had stood on my right as I was exiting the soul society. I looked around frantically. What had felt like at least ten minutes to me was barely even 3 seconds._

_The soul reaper had took his sword and lunged at the figure that stood before us, only to get his arm sliced clear off. His shriek was what awakened me from my short trance. While I was staring off into space, wishing I wasn't such an idiot, my escort party was cut down and stepped on._

_I panicked, running over to the fallen soul reaper and healing him as quickly as I could, which wasn't very quickly._

_The other soul reaper, the one who had stood on my left, had attempted a similar flying leap, with his katana gripped so tightly in his hands that it appeared as thought the handle would be crushed or broken in half._

_He, too, was easily cut down, and my resolve had all but broken with that attack, I started hastily healing that soul reaper as well, continually looking back and forth from the soul reapers to the end of the spirit gate. I could make it if I ran back. _

_I could make it if I abandoned the two dying soul reapers who had taken the trouble to come with me, even after I asked not to be escorted._

"_You will come with me, woman." The figure repeated again, with almost a hint of aggravation in his voice, but it was barely noticeable. It was obvious he wouldn't take "No" for an answer, so I hesitantly took a small step forward, trying to stand my ground and appear as calm as possible._

"_What if I say no?" I barely coughed out the words, my breathing becoming more rigid, like I was being choked by an invisible force._

_The figure threw a gold band at me. "You will wear this. It will make you invisible to all, and allow you to pass through objects at your will. You will return here at midnight. You may say goodbye to one person, but they must not figure out what you are doing. If you disobey or refuse, your comrades will be killed, do I make myself clear?" _

"_Ye- yes." I said quietly. It was my survival, of the lives of my friends._

_I would not let them come to harm. I would listen to keep them safe._

_I could finally be helpful, if only insignificantly._


	4. Or Why You Don't Take Bracelets

**The End of a Confusing Situation, The Beginning of Another**

**(Or Why You Should Never Take Intangibility Bracelets from Strangers)**

_I had to choose one person to say goodbye to._

_Only one? But I have so many friends, and so many people I would want to give my last regards to. Why did I have to choose only one?_

_It was a hard decision for me to make, but I had to choose._

_I decided I would bid my final silent farewell to Ichigo._

_He was asleep, thank god, but from what I heard (from eavesdropping, since nobody could talk to me in this 'spirit form') he had been injured in his fight with the blue-haired guy… What was his name again?_

_Anyways, I checked his hand._

_There were bandages covering it._

_It must've been true that his hand was stabbed straight through with that blue-haired guy who's name I still couldn't recall's sword._

_I made my best effort to heal the wound, and wound up finding myself daydreaming and talking to myself- to Ichigo, rather, but I knew he couldn't hear me. He wasn't even conscious._

_I rambled on about how I wanted to live five different life-times, eating five times the great food, and having five different jobs and five different paths, and falling madly in love with the same orange-haired soul reaper all five times._

_I don't remember much after that, aside from jumping out through his unopened window and running to meet my captor._

_Why was I running. I was never going to see any or my friends again._

_I might've just been eager to forget the torturous path I had taken in my short, lonely life. I was just eager to start over in this new place I was being taken to. I wanted to forget that I could never go back._

_I wanted to begin again on the big path I started on, all the while knowing it would only lead to the dark nightmare I was a part of, now._

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_I had to shorten the actual subtitle of this chapter._


	5. Or The Wolf Who Clawed at the Moon

**When Life Would Be a Fairy-Tale Gone Nightmare**

**(Or the Wolf who Clawed at the Moon)**

There once was a wolf, who had a silver tail like silk and velvet-soft ears that stood on his head, through his long black hair. He had the face of a human male of 18 or 19 years. His body was thin and wiry, as though he survived on eating rabbits and crickets (which was completely true) every day of his lonesome life.

This wolf lived in a forest, a place that should have been beautiful, if hunter had not killed every last trace of the beautiful animals that made up the forest.

The leaves on the tree were graying from the lack of carbon-dioxide they received, considering the small number of animals inhabiting the area.

The only living beings were the very few basilisks that resided at the murky creek by the cliffside, the wolf himself, and the few remaining rabbits and mice.

Soon I will be out of food, he said to himself silently, looking out over the top of a large, rocky cliff. This place was his home, and it would have been even if the hunters had spared the rest of his small clan of wolves. He sniffed the air, suddenly becoming more attentive and alert. He smelled a human, a young one.

He peered down the rough mountainside to the area where the graying trees were located, and spotted a young girl, a princess, emerging from the woods.

She couldn't be going to the tower…

This was impossible. Yes, there was a tower, and it was intact, but it was old and musty and would fall down soon.

He had an impulse to leap down the cliff and halt the princess before she even approached the old stone tower. He wouldn't let humans come here, to his homeland, no matter what the cost of the matter may be.

However, he refused this impulse.

If the human girl wanted to die if and when the tower were to fall down, so be it. It was her life, and had no value whatsoever to him. She had no value to him.

Why should he care? Humans were unimportant to him. He wouldn't care if every last one of them suddenly died.

As a matter of fact, he would be happy to take care of that by himself.

He would eradicate them.

Just for fun, he watched every night in the window of the tower, as the princess would stare back at him with eyes so full of a genuine kind of fear that he couldn't bear not to grin wickedly, hiding his smile in the thin underbrush of the hillside. He would sit contently in the grass until he had scared the princess into hibernation, and he would chuckle to himself.

Oh what fun this was. If he choose no to kill her with the already bloodied claws of his hand or with his sharp fangs, he would eventually kill her strictly with fear.

One night, weeks later, the princess was not in her tower window, staring back at the wolf with fearful eyes.

The tower creaked slightly, and the charred trees swayed in the midnight wind, as it howled almost as viciously as the wolf himself would if he wasn't so entertained. The wind whipped at the corners of his torn leather vest. The leather that he had stolen off one of the hunters he had maimed and left in the cold of the harsh environment to later be eaten by the basilisks and fruit flies.

The corners of his silvery, velvet wolf ears twitched when he heard the ruffling of a bush about 10 yards behind him. He turned, bearing his sharp teeth and snarling. He smelled another human. Was it a hunter?

Out of the bushes stepped the princess, in her all white outfit, her orange-brown hair blowing in the cold mid-fall wind.

She was breathing heavily, as thought she had just run all the way up the side of the creek, and her small, round face was dripping with beads of sweat.

"Wolf." She said, her voice heavy with exhaustion. "What do you want with me?"

The wolf chuckled, standing up on his bare, muddy feet. He grinned sadistically but beautifully, his eyes a shimmering emerald, but showing only curiosity and playfulness, as though he was approaching his prey, his dinner for the day.

"Princess, I did not call you here." He said calmly, extending his wiry hand out toward her. "But I would be glad if you would… join me… for dinner."

"Wolf, I have watched you." The princess stood her ground defiantly, having caught her breath. "I can see you have some deep hatred for me- for all humans, as far as I can guess."

"Princess, you're naïve." He said, slouching down a bit, his shining silver tail waving calmly in the breeze, which had lightened itself to no more than a gentle fall wind. He swaggered forward, like a beautiful thug, up to the princess.

He towered over her- there was at least a six inch difference between them.

"Wolf, I can see the weakness in your eyes." the princess mumbled, loud enough to hear, but barely more than a whisper. If the wind were any stronger, the words would have been lost on the current.

"I don't believe you." The wolf mused, his grin dissolving into a sick grimace. "You're a human, therefore you are blind."

"You're just bluffing."

"I've decided something."

"What have you decided, Wolf?"

"You should leave this place." The lifted his thin, boney hand from his side to gently stroke the princess's cheek. "Princess, you are foolish. Nothing beautiful belongs in this forest."

"I refuse to leave, Wolf." The princess appeared undisturbed by the wolf's sudden concern. "If nothing beautiful is in this gray forest, you should leave as well."

"Princess." A sudden tinge of pain was apparent in the face of the wolf. "You will leave."

"And if I do not?"

"You don't have a choice." The wolf brought up his other hand to princess's neck, taking the collar of her shirt between his index finger and thumb. "There is no ultimatum. There is no threat. You will leave."

"I will not leave, Wolf." The princess took his hand firmly, digging her painted nails into the thin skin of the wolf's wrist.

"Princess, if you don't leave here, I will have to kill you." The wolf said calmly, pulling the princess closer to his own cold body.

"You couldn-" The princess was suddenly cut off when the pale, cold lips of the wolf met with the princess's.

The wolf pushed the princess back slightly, causing the human to stumble backwards and fall down.

The wolf was panting, as though he had just chased a rabbit down a dirt road.

"I could." The wolf jumped at the fallen princess, trapping her under his thin but surprisingly strong figure, and capturing her in another deep kiss. The wolf lifted himself of the human for a moment, his eyes suddenly filled with anger. "Not even an angel so pure could defend against a devil so evil. An innocent white angel in a place like this would be corrupted by the flame. Spread you white wings and fly away, princess. Leave this place."

The princess remained silent in partial shock. The wolf pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Princess, if you do not leave, I will."

"I'll follow you." She managed to squeak out, her voice heavy with exhaustion, much like the wolf's.

"Princess, I will not go any further to state that I am completely serious."

"So be it."

"Princess, the moon does not belong here." "Why do you say this?"

"Because the sky wants it gone."

"You're bluffing again, Wolf."

"I am not." He turned to the mortal princess with a distinct determination. "I will get rid of the moon. It will fade into the sky." His voice was now no more than a seductive whisper. "Now, the moon with be covered by the clouds. When the pass, the moon will be gone."

"Forever?" the princess asked, her breath becoming uneven.

"You're the most daring human I have ever met." The wolf grinned, his emerald eyes glinting with the dim light of the stars. "Now, disappear, my moon. Nothing beautiful belongs in a place as dark as this."


End file.
